


Missed the gang, had a vision

by Cala



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AtS season 2, BtVS season 5, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cordelia? What are you doing here?” Giles frowned, and looked at the young woman standing on his porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed the gang, had a vision

**Author's Note:**

> For [info]aaronlisa at [info]hetfic_minis. Thank you to [info]noelia_g for beta and forcing commas on me. Set in the s5 of BtVS.

“Cordelia? What are you doing here?” Giles frowned, and looked at the young woman standing on his porch.

She smiled and walked in, without waiting for an invitation.

“Oh, you know. Missed the old gang, wanted to visit, had a vision, I brought goodies,” she said cheerfully.

“Yes, ah...” he didn't really know what to say. It’s been years since he had last seen Cordelia and it definitely affected him.

No immediate response popped into his mind. “Why don't you come in,” he said dryly and closed the door.

“Do you have anything to drink? I mean, stronger than tea? Road trips aren't what they used to be.”

Giles moved to his liquor cabinet and poured them scotch.

“I'll take your word for that,” he said carefully.

“Two hours in a truck is not my idea of a great time, but someone has to sacrifice for the greater good,” she grinned and accepted the glass he offered.

“Fair enough,” he said and sat on the other end of the couch.

 

They sat there silently for a moment.

“It's good to see you again, Cordy,” he said gently, with a small smile. “You look good.”

She seemed pleased. If the wide smile was any indication. “Well, duh,” she told him in a tone that was so familiar; he realized he had missed Cordelia's approach to everything. It never failed to make him smile. “It's not very surprising, now, is it?” she continued.

She put her glass away after another sip, and turned her attention to her bag.

“Did I mention I brought goodies? It's a book, so I suppose you’ll be the only one to appreciate it. Though if you ask me, it really looked important. You know, got extra pain when the vision had showed it. It always means I am not to miss the important stuff.”

It took Giles a moment to process what Cordelia just said, but he failed to understand it.

“I'm afraid none of that made sense to me,” he frowned. “Vision?”

She looked a bit disappointed, “Well, obviously I'm not the subject of your conversations here. But I thought Willow at least gave you the Cliff's Notes on what's happening in LA.”

“We were a bit preoccupied here; I'm sorry,” he said gently, “why don't you fill in the blanks?”

Cordy shrugged. “Kissed a demon, got visions from The Powers That Be to help Angel help the helpless. Imagine my surprise when one I got wasn't about him but about Sunnyhell. You know, the usual. Pain, death and mayhem. But apparently this might help. Don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Angel's very protective of his books.” She passed the book to him. “I asked Wes what it is about. Multi-dimensional something...” she shrugged.

Giles raised his eyebrows and accepted the book. He didn't have it in his own collection.

Who knows, it might have some useful references to the current crisis.

He flipped the book open and started to skim through the pages.

He didn't notice how much time had passed before a sudden sound startled him.

He looked up and saw Cordelia, still sitting on the couch, looking a bit amused.

“I'm really sorry, Cordelia... But this is quite fascinating,” he started but she just waved her hand.

“It's okay, Giles. I almost forgot how you could get with books. I think I even missed it,” she smiled. “And if it's of any help there's nothing in this world I'm surer of than the fact that you will figure this out. Whatever 'this' is.”

“Thank you, I wish I was as confident in my abilities,” he took another sip of his drink. He marveled refilling the glass but decided against it.

Cordelia clasped her hands. “Hey, hey, mister. No talking like that. I'm hotwired to the Higher Powers; I know what I'm talking about.”

He was about to say something in return when her cell phone began to ring. She didn't do anything to answer it. At his questioning look she shrugged.

“It's probably Gunn reminding me he's waiting in the truck. He can wait for a few more minutes. It won't kill him,” she dismissed the concern but Giles was already on his feet.

“I really shouldn't be keeping you, Cordelia. Thank you for the book. I'll try to return it as soon as possible.”

She stood up and gathered her things. “You don't have to. Angel won't even notice it's missing. If he does... Well, I will lie.”

He walked her to the door and before he could say anything he found his arms full of Cordelia Chase. He hugged her back.

“I'll be checking up on you mister. And it wouldn't hurt you to visit LA from time to time, you know? I'll show you all the must-see spots”

He had to smile. “That, ah, won't be necessary, but thank you. I'll try my best to visit. Even if only to return the book.”

She rolled her eyes. “That's a very bad excuse. But it'll do for now,” she smiled and hugged him again. They stayed a bit longer like that, only moving away when Cordy's cell phone started to ring again.

“I'm coming! No need to call the National Guard!” she yelled into the receiver while looking at Giles apologetically. “Sorry. Need to go. Helping the helpless and all. I'm irreplaceable, you know?”

He smiled and nodded. That much was true about Cordelia. “It's alright, really. I want to look through the book you brought anyway. I noticed a few references I'll need to check...”

That made her laugh. “That's the Giles I remember. If you manage to save the world by Friday, call me, we'll celebrate.”

It might've been the scotch, but Giles could swear there was something in Cordy's voice.

He decided not to wonder too much about that.

“Thank you again, Cordelia. For visiting, and...”

She smiled. “I know, I know. I'll see you around mister,” she touched his shoulder, and with a final smile she was out of the door.

He watched her get into a truck, the driver already starting the ignition. He could hear them bicker.

With a small sigh he closed the door and found himself already missing one Cordelia Chase.


End file.
